Whispers in the Dark
by TVDstories
Summary: Sophie is very well aware of vampires and when she comes to Mystic Falls and lands herself in the middle of the supernatural world. What happens when she gets kidnapped by one of the most powerful original vampires. Kol/OC. This story has been adapted from the author xxBeautyfullyBroken1010xx and will be continued by me starting from chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been adapted from the author xxBeautyfullyBroken1010xx and will be continued by me starting from chapter 8. The previous author lost interest in this story and it was sold to me and I hope that the readers will enjoy. If you have already read this story feel free to skip ahead if not enjoy the previously written chapters.**

I stood in the middle of the courtyard, backpack slung over one shoulder, just staring up at the building in front of me. I looked up and read the sign that said "Mystic Falls High School."

"Welcome to your second year of senior year, Sophie." I muttered to myself. "Another year of hell."

Yea, I know what your thinking. You have to repeat senior year? Loser. But you don't know the whole story.

Last year, my grandmother died and it happened in the middle of senior year. I was devastated. We were really close. And then suddenly, she was gone. How would you feel? The point being, I slacked off, lashed out, and got in a lot of trouble during senior year.

My grandmother, just so happened to be a wealthy woman and left me most of her money, along with her house in Mystic Falls. The perfect escape.

So, I decided to leave L.A. and come to Mystic Falls. Though, my parents made me wait until the end of senior year. And I was shocked when they actually understood why I had to leave. I just needed some space.

And I got it.

So, here I am. In Mystic Falls. About to start my first day as a second year senior at Mystic Falls High School.

I took a deep breath and walked into the school. It took me half an hour and three people to find the office. But when I finally did arrive, they were kind and made no fuss. They just smiled, gave me my schedule and a map of the school and sent me on my way.

First Period: History with Alaric Saltzman

_Weird name._

I shrugged it off and went in search of his classroom. I was shocked that the map I had was actually useful. Usually, school maps are extremely confusing or just poorly made. But this one wasn't. It was helpful and I found my classroom just as the bell rung.

I sat at the back of the classroom, as far from everyone as possible, and waited for class to start.

Classes were finally over and it was time to go home. The day had been extremely boring and uneventful. Of course, that's usually how the first day went. But, the day felt like it just went on and on.

But it was over now, time to go home.

As I made my way home, I crossed paths with the "Mystic Grill." Hm. Seems like a nice little joint. Maybe I could go in and eat something. I did skip lunch. I bet they have delicious burgers...Sold! To the idiot in the purple shirt.

The place was mainly packed with teenagers, I noticed upon entering. A few adults lingered about, most of them at the bar. Yet somehow, there was still room for me or anyone else to sit. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to sit there, cause of the alcohol, but I saw other teens and decided, why not!

So that's where I went. I sat right on one of the bar stools and waited patiently for one of the waiters to assist me.

"What can I get ya." The waitress smiled at me. Ready with her pen and notepad out.

"Dr. Pepper." I smiled back.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"I'm gonna need a minute." I said, holding up the menu.

"Ok. I'll be right back with your drink." She said, then left to get my drink.

She came back shortly with my drink, as promised, and sat it down in front of me. I told her what I wanted to eat and she assured me it would be ready soon. I nodded and she left.

_She's nice._ I thought._ Maybe this town isn't so bad after all._

I sat there for awhile, sipping my soda and spinning on the stool like an idiot. But hey, it was fun. And a great way to work the butt muscles. Ok, kidding on that one, but it was kinda funny, no?

"Having fun?" Someone, with a British accent, said next to me.

I turned to see the two most gorgeous guys I've ever seen. The one who just spoke to me had short brown hair that looked like he just got out of bed, but the style looked good on him. His friend, had blonde curly hair, that laid flat on his head, and he had blue eyes.

I didn't realize I was staring until the guy spoke again.

"Cat got your tongue, darling?" He chuckled.

_My god, he's adorable._

I sat there, still staring, saying nothing.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kol Mikaelson and this is my brother, Klaus."

I froze instantly. _Klaus and Kol Mikaelson? Oh, god. This can't be happening._

I tried to slow my heart rate, knowing they could hear it. They were giving me weird looks as I sat there looking at them with my mouth hanging open. I quickly wiped the look off my face, smiled sweetly at them, and then high tailed it out of there.

I could hear the waitress trying to call me back because my food was done. But I ignored her and left as fast as I could.

_Maybe coming to Mystic Falls _was_ a bad idea._


	2. Chapter 2

So, running out of the grill on two original vampires was probably not the best idea. They were probably suspicious of me now. And they had ever right to be, I knew what they were for god's sake.

Confused? I thought so.

My grams used to run with some witches. They were like all buddy buddy and what not. They told her everything about the supernatural world and warned her about the vampires that lurked in the shadows. She didn't believe them at first, but then she got her proof.

So, like the good grandma she was, she passed this information down to me. I believed her right away. Mainly because I was already into this whole supernatural thing and also because I knew she would never lie to me. She tried to tell my mom too when my mom was a girl, but she wouldn't hear any of it.

Much like today, information goes in my mothers ear, and out the other. If there's no proof, she doesn't believe. It's as simple as that to her.

Later on, I got introduced to one of the witches that my grams ran with. Shelia Bennett. She was really cool and she told me that she had a granddaughter that was about my age. But sadly I never met her because she lived in Mystic Falls and I lived in L.A.

My grandma used to wear this Victoria Style necklace with a Bermuda Blue Crystal in the shape of a teardrop. She said, that a witch spelled it to protect her from the vampires. Before she died, she passed it onto me.

And I haven't taken it off since.

(If you want to see the necklace **Google this**: _**Victorian Swarovski Crystal Bermuda Blue Teardrop Necklace Antiqued Silver**_)

"Sophie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, not realizing I had zoned out.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Saltzman?" I replied sheepishly.

"I asked if you knew when the war was?" He smiled, knowing I didn't.

"Uh, sorry. No." I said.

"Just pay attention." He laughed and went back to teaching.

Everyone was staring at me as I played with the pendant my grams gave me.

_How embarrassing._

After that I paid attention, shocked that I was actually absorbing information. I wasn't stupid, my thoughts were just stuck on my deceased grandmother.

Lunch finally rolled around and I decided to grab a table outside. I realized yesterday that if you want a table outside, you have to be quick. Because they fill up fast.

I was halfway to the table when someone stepped into my path. I gasped when I finally looked up and saw who it was.

"Kol." I took a step back, grabbing my necklace as if he were about to steal it.

"You blew me off yesterday." He smirked, but something in his eyes betrayed the playful attitude he was portraying.

"N-not on purpose." I swallowed thickly.

I was NOT about to get my throat ripped out in public by a vampire. Wait. Public. He can't do anything to me. Plus, I'm not even sure if he knows that I know what he is. See, everything is fine.

I hope.

"Well," I said, after he said nothing. "Best me on my way. BYE!"

I tried to move around him, but each time he would step in my path and block my exit. Finally, I sighed loudly and glared.

"Your not going to move, are you?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "I never got your name."

_He's acting pretty normal. I guess he doesn't know._

"Sophie Mercer." I told him. "So, if you'll excuse me."

But he just stepped in my way again. I let out an irritated growl. This guy was getting on my last nerve.

"Please move." Not only was he irritating me, but now he was creeping me out.

He smirked down at me, as I glared at him, saying nothing. Amused by my irritation and obviously trying to push me over the edge. But I wouldn't let my anger get the best of me. I wouldn't let him win.

_You wanna play, fancy pants. Ok, let's play._

"You must be really desperate if your trying to pick up a high schooler. What are you like 30?" I snickered.

It was his turn to glare at me.

"I'll have you know I can have any girl I want." He smirked, a fire erupting in his eyes. "And I'm 22."

"Great. Go bug one of them." I replied rudely.

_Why am I taunting a vampire. I know it's only going to lead to trouble._

"Is there a problem here?"

We both turned to see a guy with short, sandy blonde hair and forest green eyes. He glared at Kol like he knew him. I recognized the guy now. He was in my history class.

Stefan Salvatore.

"I don't believe this is any of your business." Kol narrowed his eyes, but kept a smirk on his face. "Is it, Stefan?"

_AH HA! So they did know each other._

"You two know each other?" I gestured between them with a raised eye brow.

"Oh yes." Kol's smirk widened. "Stefan and I are great mates."

"Hilarious." I said dryly.

"I think you should go." Stefan said seriously to Kol, as if challenging him.

"I think your right." Kol said.

Not looking the least bit scared of Stefan. And why would he be. Stefan is a mere human and Kol is a badass vamp that could rip out his jugular in less than 0.2 seconds flat.

"Until next time." Kol grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

Stefan and I watched as he sauntered off the school campus. Once he was out of sight, Stefan turned to me.

"Would you like to sit with My friends and I?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Why not?"

We walked across the court yard, I trailed behind Stefan. Letting him lead the way to his friends.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore by the way." He held his hand out.

"Sophie Mercer." I smiled and shook his hand.

"You're new here in town." It wasn't a question.

"Yea, just got her a week ago." I admitted.

We reached his friends and he sat next to the pretty brunet and I sat next to him.

"Guys, this is Sophie Mercer, Sophie this is Elena Gilbert, my girlfriend, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennett." He introduced.

"Wait! Like Shelia Bennett?" I questioned.

"Shelia was my grandmother." She said.

"Oh my god! Your her granddaughter! My grams, Mary Ann, was good friends with her." I smiled, finally glad to met the granddaughter.

A look of recognition crossed Bonnie's face.

"My grams told me about you." She said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

So if her grandma was Shelia Bennett it must mean she's a witch too. I'd have to ask her about that later.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to catch Bonnie after school. But she ran out of the building so fast, I didn't get a chance. There was definitely something up with her. And I was almost sure she was trying to avoid me.

_Question is: Why?_

A knock on my front door pulled me out of my thoughts. I sighed, getting up off the couch, and walked my lazy ass to the front door. I swung it open to find the last person I wanted to see.

"Hello, darling." Kol smirked.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

He said nothing, just kept grinning at me, waiting for me to figure it out myself.

"Did you follow me home from school?" I questioned.

"Perhaps." He rocked on his heals with his hands behind his back. "May I come in?"

"NO!" I shouted immediately.

His smirk widened. "Why not?"

_You know why not!_

"Because your a fucking stalker!" I snapped.

Kol chuckled. "Amusing."

What the flip is with this guy?

I scoffed at him and went to close the door on his face.

"Perhaps." He said, getting my attention and causing me to stop what I was doing. "There is another reason why you won't let me in, yes?"

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Don't play dumb." He narrowed his eyes at me.

_Who's playing?_ I sat there, dumbfounded, waiting for him to say something more.

"I think you know what I am."

The fact that he said _what_ and not_ who_ was what really got my attention.

"Excuse me." Now I was playing dumb.

"Your excused." He told me. "You may have not invited me in, but you have to come out at some point."

He had me there.

"And I'll be waiting." And with that, he left.

I made my way to school the next morning. Making my way past all the people in the street, trying my best to get there early. However, when I finally did arrive at school, the courtyard was completely empty. It's like class started early today and someone forgot to tell me. I could of swore I woke up at my usual time.

Instead of dwelling on that, I quickly ran up the steps and made my way inside the school.

It was the same in the hallways. Completely empty. Not a single soul. No usual late kids or kids that loitered in the halls to avoid the inevitable. I also realized how some of the lights weren't even working, giving the hallway a creepy dim lighting.

Slowly, I started walking to my first period class. The whole way there I felt like I was being followed. Even though I never heard a single footstep. I turned constantly, looking around for any sign of a student or teacher following me, but there wasn't anyone.

I passed by a empty classroom. Not two steps after I passed it, I heard the door click, indicating it was open, and then the creaking of the door slowly opening. I turned upon hearing the noise, but didn't see anyone coming in or out of the classroom. As if the door opened on it's own.

_Yea, that's possible_. Note the sarcasm.

Going against my better judgment, I peered inside the dark classroom. The only light the classroom offered was coming from the doorway I was standing in. But it was still too dark to see anything. Even the windows were tinted over.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness of the room. "Is anyone in here?"

Silence.

_If I keep standing here, I'm going to be even later for class than I already am._

But of course, I pushed that thought aside and continued staring into the seemingly empty classroom. As if someone would come out of the shadows and reveal themselves. However, no one came out. I took a step into the classroom crossing the threshold.

"Hello?" I taking a few more steps in, but I was only met with more silence.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind me, leaving me in the dark. I ran, blindly, to the door trying to open it, but it was locked. Soon I was pulling on it only to find that I wasn't going to suddenly become the hulk and rip the door off it's hinges. So, I resorted to banging on the door and calling for help.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" I yelled, but I soon realized no one was coming.

I kept banging on the door anyway, desperate to get someone's attention. Someone had to come at some point, right?

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I got the feeling someone was behind me. My suspicions were proved right when I felt their hot breath on the back of my neck. Their hands wrapping around my waist. I froze, shaking in fear, a whimper escaped my throat.

"Shh." He hushed me. I know that voice. "Calm now, darling."

"Kol?" I let out a shaky breath.

He didn't answer me, but I knew it was him. He turned me and moved his hands to my hips, pressing my back to the door. My ragged breathing was the only thing that could be heard. The room was still dark, making it impossible for me to see anything. But I knew he could see just fine.

Kol pressed his body flush against mine, putting his nose in the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply.

"Mmm." He breathed. "I told you I'd be waiting. Didn't I?" I didn't say a word. "Time for a little fun."

I let out a whimper and tried my best to push him away from me. Still blind to the world in front of me, I felt Kol grip my wrists and pin them to the door. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his body and his hot breath on my lips. No doubt only inches away.

He brushed our lips together, causing a tingle to shoot it's way down my spine. I couldn't even scream I was so out of it. A buzzing in my head caused my thoughts to fog over. Kol took advantage of my daze and kissed my lips fully. A muffled protest coming from me.

My brain clicked back on and I tried desperately to get out of his grasp. His grip on my wrists only tightened and his kisses got rougher. I could feel his fangs scrap against my bottom lip. He bit into it, causing me to let out a mangled whimper. The sucking sound seemed to be echoing in the room.

He moved his head back and made a line of wet kisses down my neck, then back up, stopping midway.

"I can't wait to know what you taste like." He then struck, sinking his fangs in my neck, as I screamed in agony.

I sprung up in bed, glad to be awake now. Thankful that it was only a dream, I tried my best to get back to sleep. Completely unaware of the figure perched on a tree branch outside my window.

**Kol's POV**

I sat outside her window, watching her. I could hear her heart beating from here as she tried to get it to slow down and the blood I tasted in the dream was still dancing on my taste buds.

If only I could taste her for real. That would just have to wait though. The best part of the hunt is playing with your food. Even though mother has taught me better than that. I grinned as I watched Sophie trying to get back to sleep.

_She will be mine._ I thought arrogantly. _Both her blood and her body._


	4. Chapter 4

For the past few days Kol had been tormenting me with these haunting nightmares. Most of the time, they ended with him shedding blood and me screaming in pleasure. Or pain. Depending on the day.

On a completely different note, Bonnie was still avoiding me like crazy. However, today, luck was on my side and I caught up with her before she could make it off the school campus. Got you now, Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie!" I called to her.

For a moment, she turned her head, a natural reaction for when someone hears their name being called. Then she kept walking like she didn't hear me, but I knew better. I ran in front of her and cut her off.

"Hey." I smiled. "I tried calling you. Didn't you hear me?"

She paused and looked back as if I was still back there calling her name.

"Oh, no. Sorry." Her apology was weak and her lie was obvious.

"I've been trying to talk to you for days now." I admitted to her.

"Oh sorry. I've just been busy." She lied.

I nodded. "Well, I was wondering if we could talk now. About your grams..."

"Now isn't a good time." She tried to move past me, but I stepped in her way.

"I know your grams was a witch and I was just wondering if you were too." I blurted out.

She looked at me in awe. "You know?"

"Yes, that's how my grams and yours met." I told her.

"Are you a witch as well?" Bonnie asked me.

"No. Neither was my grams. Her best friend was a witch and that's how my grams got involved with all this in the first place."

"Is that the witch who made that necklace for you?" Bonnie pointed to my necklace.

"Yes, but she originally made it for my grams." I said, touching the necklace. "She handed it down to me before she died."

"To protect her from the vampires." Bonnie said knowingly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "So you do know about vamps."

"And every other creature that goes bump in the night." She said.

"Listen, I was wondering if I could go talk to your grams. I'm having a bit of a vampire problem." I admitted.

"Sorry, but she's dead." Bonnie said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. "I tired to process the information. "God, when did this happen?"

"A couple years now." She said. "But maybe I could help with your situation."

"Would you?" I asked, desperation clear in my voice.

"Of course." She nodded, smiling. "It's about Kol, right?"

"Yes. So you guys all know each other." I said.

"Yea. You should know something. We all; Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Damon, all know about the supernatural." She said.

"They do!" When I met all of them, (which happened between story lines), they all seemed so...out of the loop.

"And by the way. Caroline, Stefan, and Damon are vampires. Tyler is half werewolf and half vampire."

Whoa! They were vampires? And a hybrid, like Klaus? And she was friends with these freaks? She must of noticed my discomfort because she instantly started to explain the situation.

"Don't worry. They're the good guys." She assured me.

"Oh...ok." I nodded numbly. "So, about Kol..."

"Right. What has he been doing to you?" She asked.

"Well, mainly just stalking me and he..." I leaned in and whispered. "He gets in my head. Makes me...dream things."

"That necklace should protect you from his unwanted lately night visits." Bonnie pointed to my necklace.

"I know, but it hasn't been helping." Then it hit me. "Oh god. I'm an idiot."

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"I take the necklace off at night." I said. "I thought that it didn't matter as long as it was close by..."

God, I felt so stupid.

She chuckled. "Problem solved. Just wear the necklace at night. And try to stay away from him. Have someone with you at all times."

"Right. The first thing they teach you in elementary school." I giggled. "Stranger danger."

She laughed. "Yea. I'll walk with you home today. Maybe Stefan could give you a ride home for now on."

"No, I don't want to bug him." I said.

"I'm sure he won't mind." She smiled and we headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I started wearing the necklace during the night. Even though sometimes it'd get tangled up and I'd feel like I was choking. Don't you just hate that? Stefan has also been giving me rides to and from school. Which was really nice of him.

I didn't even know good vamps existed.

A honk outside indicated that Stefan and Elena had pulled up and it was time to go to school. I ran outside, locking the front door behind me, ran down my porch steps and proceeded into Stefan's car.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I slid into the car.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked.

"Yep." I smiled and we headed off.

I was glad that there were no more secrets between us. Even though their secrets where a lot worse than mine. And scarier. But still, I was glad all of that was out of the way. Now we could actually be friends, instead of just acquaintances with our share of secrets.

The school day came and went. I hurriedly made my way through the halls and down the steps, going to the courtyard. However, unlike usual, Stefan and Elena were no where in sight. No sign of anyone. Not Matt, or Bonnie, or Caroline, or Tyler, hell! I couldn't even find Jeremy.

_Where is everyone?_

I walked to the nearest table and sat down at it. Waiting for someone to come out of the school.

"Hey."

I turned and a really cute guy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, came jogging up to me.

"Hi..." I said. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, uh. I'm Toby. I'm in your science class..." He trailed off, most likely hoping I'd remember. I did.

"Right! They guy who sits with the jocks." I smiled. "I'm Sophie."

"I know." He told me, smiling back. "Uh, waiting on someone?"

"Yea, my friends are suppose to drive me home." I told him, looking around, but still, no one was there.

"I could take you." He suggested.

"Oh, no. That's ok." He may be hot, but I wasn't about to jump into the passengers seat of a strangers car.

"I get it." He grinned. "Stranger danger."

I laughed. "Basically. I'm sorry."

"It's cool." He nodded. "Maybe we could hang out some time."

(You guys: "Back off pretty boy! She's Kol's!" XD)

"I'd like that." I said.

"Great. See you around." He smiled, backing up, and then walked off.

I smiled to myself, looking back at him as one of his buddies came up to him. Giving him a pat on the back. I laughed and turned around. Only to find Kol standing in front of me. Looking pissed.

"Oh god!" I gasped, putting a hand over my heart. "You scared me."

"Who was that?" Kol narrowed his eyes in the direction of Toby.

"None of your business." I scoffed.

I looked around, hoping Stefan would pop up like last time, but he was still nowhere in sight.

"I believe it is." He said. "He was playing with my toy."

"Toy?" I laughed darkly. "I'm not_ yours_, Kol. Go bug someone else."

_Where is Stefan?_

"You _are_ mine." Kol towered over me, trying his best to intimidate me.

Mission accomplished.

"No I'm not." I got off the table and walked towards my home. Stefan apparently had other things to do.

Of course, Kol came up and grabbed my arm, forcibly turning me to face him.

"Don't walk away from me." He warned.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shot back.

He smirked. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Let go!" I tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Oh no, darling. I have plans for us." He grinned.

"Wha-"

Before I could say anything else, he zipped off, dragging me with him.


	6. Chapter 6

The world blurred around us as Kol sped off with me in his arms. I got dizzy from watching the fast passing scenery around us and must of passed out. Because next thing I know, I'm waking up on a plush bed in an unfamiliar room.

This had Kol written all over it. And why wouldn't it? I mean, he is the one who just sped off with me. I wonder how long was I out for? Is that door locked or open? How the hell am I going to get out of here? So many questions were going through my head and then it hit me.

My phone! I could call for help.

I searched my pockets, but couldn't find my phone anywhere. Kol came through the door at that time, a smirk present on his features.

"Looking for this?" He held my phone up.

"Give me that!" I raced over and tried to snatch it out of his hand but he held it out of my reach.

I hate being short.

"Ah, ah, ah." He teased. "I'll just be holding onto this."

He slipped it into his pocket and I was actually tempted to reach my hand in there and take it. But that would require touching him and that was just out of the question. He'd probably just like it anyway.

"Where are we?" I could hear the anger in my own voice.

"Somewhere in Georgia." He admitted.

I gapped at him. "Georgia? What do you mean _Georgia_?"

"Should I say it in Spanish?" He replied sarcastically.

"Where in Georgia?" I asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" He grinned. "Figure it out yourself. I'm not telling."

"You bastard! Take me back to Mystic Falls right now!" I demanded.

"You, my sweet, are in no position to be making demands." He said.

"Take. Me. Home." I growled out.

"No." He said firmly.

"Whatever. I'll walk it." I pushed him out of the way but he caught me by the arm. "HEY!"

"No, you won't. You're going to stay here with me." He glared.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I told him.

He smirked. "Oh, but I can. Now that you don't have that necklace protecting you, I can make you do whatever I want."

I reached up to inspect my neck and just as he said, the necklace wasn't there.

"Where is it?" I asked in panic.

"I don't know. I ripped it off before I took you." He replied calmly. "It's probably somewhere on your school campus."

"THAT WAS MY GRANDMOTHER'S NECKLACE!" I yelled.

He cupped his hands over his ears.

"No need to shout, darling."

"That was my only connection to her." I whispered. "And now it's gone."

"Don't pout. I'm sure someone will find it." He assured me.

I stopped wallowing in self pity to glare at him.

"Don't pout? Someone will find it?" I mocked in anger. "YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK!"

"Watch your tongue." He warned. "I have quite the temper."

"I've noticed." I said, matching his glare. "So, what? Your just going to keep me prisoner here?"

"Basically." He nodded.

"Until when?" I asked. "Until I realize your the light of my life?"

He chuckled. "You'll come around eventually."

"As if!" I scoffed. "I'd rather jump off a building."

Disregarding me entirely, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"First things first." His pupils dilated. "You are not to run or go anywhere unless I say so."

"NO!" I shouted, but I knew it was too late. The compulsion set in.

"There. Now I don't have to worry about you running off somewhere." He gave me a lopsided grin.

"I hate you." I glared.

"I know you do, sweetheart." He said. "Ok, time to go."

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the hotel room.

"Where are we going?" I asked in curiosity.

"To the mall."

And we were off.


	7. Chapter 7

Kol and I arrived at the mall and we were now currently walking around inside. He dragged me around the mall, smirking all the while. I didn't know why we were here, but I had a feeling this was one of his sick twisted fantasies that he's been dying to play out with me.

"Why are we here?" I sighed.

"Here we are!" He dragged me into the nearest store, disregarding my question.

One look around and I could tell any one of these items would cost an arm and a leg. The store was high end and it was definitely not my style, but it was defiantly Kol's style. However, it was a girl's clothing store, so it wasn't for him. And if we weren't here for him then that means...

"Hello," A saleswoman greeted us. "How may I help you?"

_You could start by getting me away from this idiot._

"My girlfriend here needs some new clothes." _Girlfriend?_

Kol kissed my cheek, I tried not to gag.

"Can you help?" He asked.

"Of course." The chipper saleswoman said. "I don't have anything like that, but let's see if we can't find something else you'd like."

_That's kind. But I'm pretty sure I'm not in charge of what I wear anymore._

Every single outfit I put on, Kol made me come out and show him. Now that part wasn't so bad, but the saleswoman kept throwing clothing items over the dressing room door and instructed me to put them on.

_Like she's the boss of me. HA!_

But of course, I didn't put up a fuss. These clothes were pretty cute. I wouldn't of been brave enough to go out into the world dressed so classy. I was more of a laid back girl. So, being with Kol did have some advantages.

Not that I was with him like _that_. Ew.

Finally, all of the clothes stopped piling up and I was done. I picked a few, but most of the choices Kol made. Then just as I was about to step out, a single garment was thrown over the door and landed on my head.

I grabbed it from off my head and noticed it was a silk white nightgown that fastened tightly around the breast area and then it flowed out, like a dress, and stopped mid thigh. Or so I assumed. It was so tiny.

"Try that on for me." Kol instructed.

Of course, he would toss the thing over carelessly.

"No." I said.

"Do I have to go in there and make you." He asked in a playful voice.

I could hear the saleswoman giggling beside him.

"No babe. That would be necessary." I told him in the cheeriest voice I could muster up.

_Fucking Bastard_.

I quickly tried on the stupid, yet flattering slut-gown (nightgown) on quickly. For a moment, I stopped to look at myself in the full length mirror inside the dressing room. I had to admit, it did look good on me and it was so soft. But this was just for Kol's amusement, so therefore, I hate this thing.

"Done yet, darling?" Kol cooed from the other side of the door.

"Yea." I muttered.

"Let me see it then." He said.

I stepped out and the look on Kol's face was just...weird. He had his mouth slightly agape as he did a once over. The saleswoman was immediately telling me how good it looked on me. Kol nodded in agreement and smirked.

"We'll take it." He said.

"Great. I'll just ring up your items at the front." She practically skipped off to the register.

Once I was sure the saleswoman was out of earshot I turned to Kol, still wearing the nightgown.

"I know what you're doing. But sorry buddy, I'm not your doll! Do I look like fucking Barbie to you?"

Kol was far to busy drinking in the sight of me in the nightgown to listen.

"Hello!" I snapped my fingers in his face. He looked up at me. "Did you hear me?"

"Hm?" He asked.

"I asked, Did you hear me?" I said slowly, so even he could understand.

"Right, right." Kol nodded. "Not a Barbie doll. Got it."

The saleswoman walked back over to us, done scanning our items.

"Are you going to be wearing that out?" She joked.

"Oh, no. I'm changing." I entered the dressing room and changed.

I came back out and handed the nightgown over to the saleswoman. We followed her to the register and she scanned the last item.

"Ok, that'll be 2,104 dollars and 67 cents." She said.

"Holy shit!" My mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious."

"Do you take credit cards?" Kol asked, taking out his wallet.

"Sure do." She said and swiped it. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Bye now."

Kol picked up the bags and we left the store. It was silent for a moment as I tried to process everything. Why was he being so nice? Why did he buy me those clothes? Well, I guess because I don't have any here, but still...he could of made me walk around naked.

_I'm really glad vampire can't read minds. As if he needs more ways to torture me_.

"Ready to go?" Kol asked.

"Uh, yea?" I raised an eye brow at him.

"Great." He smiled, yet there was a hint of a smirk in there somewhere.

We headed out to the parking lot. Then he put the bags in the car and got in. We sped back off to the hotel we were staying at.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the first chapter that is fully written by me hope you enjoy and review me your thoughts.**

Kol and I got back to his apartment and he dragged me right back upstairs closing the door behind us and dropping the bags on the floor.

"Home sweet home, darling." Kol said with a smirk as he dragged us over to the couch sitting me down on his lap.

I tried to jump up right away but he gripped his hands firmly around my waist to hold me in place until I finally gave up, but I still refused to look at him.

He put two fingers under my chin and tilted my head up to look him directly in his eyes.

I immediately shut my eyes so that he wouldn't compel me to do god knows what.

He chuckled started to rub small circles with his thumbs on my hips. "Relax kitten, I wasn't going to compel you I just want to talk."

I hesitantly opened my eyes to Kol's smirking face. He removed one of his hands from my hips and started rubbing my back with one hand and brought his other hand to gently stroke my cheek with the back of his hand.

"S-so what-t do you want to talk about-t," I strutted.

The smirk on his face seemed to grow, if that was even possible. "I want to know how you knew about what I was."

"M-my g-grandmother, told me-e everything about the v-vampires," I managed to blurt out.

"Ahh," he exclaimed, "well I guess it saves me from the whole I'm a vampire, who drinks blood, since you already know."

When he said blood I froze, I felt stupid for forgetting that he was a monster that could kill me in a second if he so choose to.

He saw my reaction and chuckled again, "do I make you nervous darling?"

When I didn't answer his question he shifted me off of his lap and onto the couch walking towards the kitchen.

When I turned back around he was already at the stove boiling water. "Do you like pasta darling?" Kol asked.

"Uh ya I guess," I said a little bit stunned that the big bad original vampire was going to be cooking dinner.

"Why don't you go wash up and go put on one of the new outfits, in fact put on the one red bag," he did not ask, he demanded.

_Red bag _I wondered _was there a red bag. _I quickly scanned over all the bags that were on the floor and sure enough there was a red bag, I picked it up and went into the bathroom to change.

I quickly pulled out the one item that was in the bag and gasped when I saw what I was holding.

A sleeveless black dress with a plunging neckline, ending probably just under my ass. This is a whore dress and I refuse to be a whore let alone Kol's whore!

And I thought that the white nightgown was bad. Was this all kol wanted from me, to wear slutty clothing and parade around like a little trophy?

NO! I refuse, I have to find a way out but how I can't leave without him saying I can.

Wait what was it that my grandmother told me about compelling. Oh yeah, they have to die for the compulsion to cancel. But an original doesn't just die with a regular stake I need to get my hands on a dagger and white oak and soon.

A sudden knock on the door took me out of my thinking. "Are you done in there kitten?"

"I am not wearing this dress Kol it's way to revealing," I explained when he walked in and I was still in my previous attire.

He looked directly in my eye and said pleadingly "for me."

A brief involuntary nod coming from me told me exactly what I needed to. He compelled me AGAIN!

"You prick, stop compelling me." It was too late the compulsion was already working and I was taking off the jeans and t-shirt and slipping into the little black dress. Kol never took his hungry gaze off of my body while I changed making me feel uncomfortable but I knew that there was nothing that I could do so I changed as quickly as I could.

"Much better," Kol said with a smirk as he took my hand and led me back into the kitchen when two plates of delicious looking pasta were waiting for us.

Yum, I thought as I sat down in the chair that kol slid out for me.

He sat down across from me and we had mindless chitchat until both of our plates were empty.

I stifled a yawn not realizing how tired I was.

"Looks like kitten is tired," Kol said with a smirk

I nodded in response.

He ushered me towards a bedroom and left me in there.

Without any pajamas to change into and me not caring so much, I stripped down to my underwear and slid into the large warm comfy bed and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly woke up to the warm morning sun that was coming in through the window.

I tried to stretch but couldn't, as there was something wrapped around my waist keeping me anchored to _a body?_

I tensed realizing that it was Kol's arm that was tightly securing me against him.

_What was he afraid of me running away or did he just want to feel more in power over me, probably the latter._

I tried to calm my beating heart so that Kol wouldn't wake up but it failed as I felt the arm pull me tighter into the body behind me.

"Morning kitten, sleep well. I know I certainly enjoyed coming to bed to a half naked kitten," he taunted.

I blushed realizing that my current attire was just underwear. But I quickly redeemed myself and pushed myself out of his grasp tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor.

I heard a chuckle coming from right above me coming from the man that I was trying to get away from.

"now, now kitten I prefer you like this actually you should stay in this."

No way, he can't make me walk around in my underwear.

"No!" I yelled much louder then necessary.

I tried to move past him but he grabbed onto my arm and cupped my face while he looked into my eyes "do not change unless I tell you that you can."

Out of despair I heard myself repeat what he said.

_Damn him compulsion._

"Good now that that's settled, let's go watch some television. If I do say so myself I enjoy the world new technology, very convenient," he said as he threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

_Not fair, so he gets clothes and I don't. Wait what I am saying; I don't want to see him naked. _

He pulls me into the living room and sits me down on the couch right next to him. He is so close that he leg is brushing against mine. I tried to move away but he growled and pulled me even closer that I was pretty much on top of him.

I decided that the best way to trick him into getting that dagger is by making him think that I have submitted.

I sign and just try my best to focus on the show in front of me. All while trying to ignore the fact that Kol's hungry gaze is on my semi naked body.

I try to make my body relax and the next thing I know I'm letting the darkness come over.

I wake up to a mildly sharp pain in my neck. Blinking a few times to clear my head from my morning nap, I notice that Kol is feeding from me.

_Wait Kol is __**feeding **__from me! _

I shriek and try to jump back but Kol places one hand on the nape of my neck and his other hand on my lower back and pulls me in closer so that our body's are touching.

_Was he finally just going to kill me?_

My heart must have been beating of how nervous I was feeling.

He finally pulled back with my blood all over his mouth in his ever so present smirk.

"Your blood just seemed too tempting darling."

_How dare he just drink from me like that! But did it really feel that bad._

"Common kitten, I just fed maybe it's time that you do too."

He pulled me off the couch and sat me down on the counter while he went to make me some lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

After Kol prepared me lunch, he announced that he had errands to do and left.

I left the rest of the plate on the table and quickly scanned the apartment for my phone. It was in his sock drawer. _Wow he's one of those people that use their sock drawers to hide things. _

I quickly unlocked my phone and found Bonnie's name and quickly dialed.

"Sophie where have you been?" Bonnie exclaimed as soon as she picked up.

"Oh yeah about that, Kol kidnapped me and now I'm pretty much his little toy", I explained.

"Sit tight I'll locate where you are and send Damon and Stefan to come get you, Bonnie stated."

"Thank you so much, I don't know how much longer I can s-"

The phone being ripped from her hand and being held firmly against a solid force caught Sophie off guard.

_Kol!_

Her breath hitched as she could hear bonnie faintly calling her name.

After another moment of silence coming from whomever is holding her.

"Hello witch, don't worry I'll take care of my brother."

Sophie grew confused and then shut her eyes tightly confirming who was holding her.

**Klaus!**

She tried to turn around but his hold on her was too tight.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. In fact I have something that I know you have been looking for," he stated with mystery in his voice.

He finally released her and she turned around to see him holding a silver dagger and a white liquid.

_The dagger. I can kill Kol!_

Her mouth gaped open the second that she realized what this meant.

Klaus was going to decapitate Kol.

"That's right love, as soon as Kol comes back he will no longer be a burden in your life anymore."

Many emotions rolled through Sophie after Klaus explained what he was planning on doing.

_Kol will finally be dead! No, he shouldn't have to die. What am I talking about this is Kol here, your captor, you've been wanting this ever since he first took you._

Sophie didn't know if she wanted to tell Klaus it wasn't necessary to dagger Kol or to help him to do so.

_**Sorry its so short but I figured here would be as good as anywhere to stop. Also sorry for taking so long to update, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review me what you thought.**_


End file.
